Osmium
by Ren09
Summary: Post-Opal. What happens after Katy is abducted by Daedalus. Katy is transported to a new facility, Osmium where she will hone her kills to become the perfect hybrid...and the perfect assassin. Will Katy lose herself in the process? Can Daemon save her? Or was Katy something else entirely all long? As darkness shrouds her soul, friends/family soon become enemies and vice-versa


The door closed with an loud audible clang Katy held her breathe before the coldness finally hit her. The agony stretched across Daemon's face matched what Katy was feeling inside. And she didn't dare move for several seconds. But she knew if she didn't she would be facing death blindly. As she turned she felt like it stretched on for a eternity, and part of her wish it did.

She was alone.

And standing before was a gang of Arum waiting, anticipating, dying to get their hands on her. She swallowed but it felt heavy in her throat. All of the pores on her body seem to overflow with cold sweat as she felt the coldness slide down her skin. Goosebumps rose on her flesh, her standing on end as the darkness closed in all around her. Her eyes mystified as the Arum in front of her grabbed her arm. She blinked, unable to comprehend what was happening. But her eyes remained blurry and unfocused.

She lost.

They lost.

Everyone got out.

Except her.

Part of her was glad they made it.

She glad that Daemon was alive.

But a cold shiver snaked its way up her spin.

As she was now all alone to face death.

No mom to hold her hand, no Dee to with that reassuring smile, and no Daemon with those kiss.

Tears will no free falling from her face. Dripping onto the floor which such a load splat that she swore that it sounded like thunder to her ears.

The Arum smiled as the tear slid down her cheek. Yanking her close, he brought his mouth to hers and instantaneously the air around her shimmered and the temperature dropped below zero. Here insides were being frozen from the inside out. She felt icicles pierces its way into each of her cells, freezing her into place. She couldn't move as the Arum continued to hold her in place with his lips firmly over hers. Her lips were turning a shade of blue and her eyes were fluttering shut. Her legs felt like lead and she knew she was going to drown. Drown, in this arctic ocean of frigid ice.

As the Arum brought his hand to her shoulder to hold her in place, he continued sucking the remainder of her life force away, her sun, her energy and melded it with his own DNA. He felt slightly warmer thanks to the hybrid, and he grinned with pleasure of what this girl had to offer. It was the most amazing boost he's ever experience he never felt so alive, so powerful in all of his existence. And as he continued to drain her, the heavier her body became.

Katy no longer was conscious. Sagging in the Arum's grip she felt herself slipping. She tried picturing Daemon, Dee, her mom, so she could have something to hold onto but the darkness was pulling her under. Her heart was starting to slow down, breathing labored and shallow that she could have been mistaken for a corpse. She tried holding on just a few seconds longer, but she knew the darkness has already swallowed her up.

"That's enough, Pierce." The Arum, who was still holding the unconscious hybrid in his arms slowly, looked up at the woman who had addressed him. He blinked slowly, remembering he was still at the Mount Weather complex. He breathed deep for a second, realizing his comrades were also staring at him expectantly. He blinked once more and looked down at the unconscious hybrid in his arms. He couldn't believe such a hybrid could taste so good, but also made him feel so incredible unstoppable. His mouth curved into a cocky grin, for once not fearing the woman known as Nancy Husher.

"Pierce." The woman spoke again in a more stern tone. "Don't even." The obsidian around her neck throbbed at the base of throat. She raised an eyebrow at the Arum, known as Pierce, daring him to try anything with her. But Pierce knew better. He knew Husher not only had the stone to defend herself but he guaranteed there were many other weapons up her sleeve. So he gathered the hybrid in his arms bridal-style. The complex was quiet. The lasers turned off but the security doors were firmly locked into place. He sighed and smirked.

"What?"

Nancy shook her head like she was dealing with an incorrigible toddler. She pinched the bridge of nose and looked the Arum behind her in mock annoyance. "What are you still doing here?" She hissed through her teeth. "All of you! Move!" The Arum vanished in a puff of smoke. She pulled out a radio or perhaps a cell phone, Pierce wasn't really up to date on any of the human technology and nor did he care.

He looked down the hybrid that was called Katy by her Luxen mate, and all wanted to do was drain her again. But he knew if Husher didn't come when she did, he would have more than likely killed her. An all-knowing grin spread from ear-to-ear on his face. And he would be more than delighted to do so. He despised human-hybrids as much as he hated the Luxens.

"We've been infiltrated!" Husher didn't seem surprised, if anything looked irritated and stressed. "Yes! We have to evacuate any and all hybrids and Luxens from the facility." She paused for a second as her nose seem to wrinkle in disgust. "No, I don't care about the humans, leave them behind." Now it was Pierce's turn to wrinkle his nose in disgust, he thought the Luxen's were a horrible race, but sometimes he wondered if humans were just as ruthless.

"AND YOU?" He nearly jumped out his skin, almost dropping Katy. "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" Pierce narrowed his eyes at the woman if he had his way he would of gladly drained this human a long time ago, if she didn't have the obsidian concealed throughout her body he would of done so. "GO! Take her to the Opsium facility." His mouth opened in protest, knowing full well that the distance was beyond unreachable, let alone the place was legendary. A place for only special hybrids and Luxens, only the most powerful and the most deadly belonged there.

No Arums currently present, apparently they weren't exactly on the most feared list. He growled under his breath but Nancy glared at Pierce so furiously he didn't need to be ordered twice.

In one instance, he clutched Katy close to his chest, gripping the hybrid so tight that his knuckles shown white. With all of his concentration he enveloped himself and the hybrid in shadows. Instantly they were transferred outside a few thousands of miles from the complex. One of the main reasons that the DOD kept him around was for his immense speed, plus that he could disappear with one extra passenger in a nanosecond. Unfortunately such a ability did have its limitations. But it also made being an assassin quite convenient.

It was almost dawn; colors of rust and mauve were fading in the horizon. To his right his black Porsche was where he left it. He smiled down at the hybrid; he could feel his cells buzzing with excitement when she got her energy back. As the trip to Opsium was long and he would have plenty of time to sneak feeding times before he got her there. Settling her in the back seat, he wrapped her in the blanket so not raise any suspicions due to her corpse-like appearance. Once he retrieved the blanket from the trunk, he started his Porsche, listening to her purr for a moment; he slipped on his sunglasses as the sun winked out from the horizon.

By now Nancy and other officials were on the move. They were taking hybrids and weakened Luxens to the closest facilities till they figured out what the next plan of action was. Typically, when shit like this hit the fan the facility remained a decoy. In other words it would look like a functioning facility for test subjects but really it was hollow shell inside. In hopes of catching the intruders (if they happened to return) the facility would self-destruct with onyx and other poisonous explosives. He smirked as he put the Porsche in gear, he pulled away onto a dirt road on his way to Opsium, where only the deadliest hybrids and Luxens became assassins for the DOD.

Katy dreamed. She didn't know how long she dreamed but she didn't want the dreams to end. She dreamed of Daemon and Dee. They were swimming at the lake. Dee was snorkeling around while Katy and Daemon were wrapped around each other on the sand. Their legs were twisted around each other and Daemon's arms were wrapped around Katy's small frame like a protective cocoon, while Katy's arms limply laid on Daemon's chest. Katy felt something nozzle her neck, and at the same time a groan emitted deep from Daemon's throat. "Kitten," he breathed in her scent before he pulled her closer to his chest. Katy only snuggled her face deeper into his chest. She felt his body shake beside him as a ripple of laughter bubbled from his throat.

"Kitten?" He stroked a piece of her hair off her cheeks, "We should really get in the water." Katy responded with only a groan, "Kitten, afraid of the water?" He teased in throaty purr, but all of sudden Katy started shivering.

Something about water.

Cold, ice cold, water frightened her.

Drowning in water.

No.

Drowning in darkness frightened her.

Daemon tried once more, "C'mon Kitten, I'm sure Dee is getting lonely." Then he paused for such a long moment Katy had to look up at him through a blurry vision. "Well, maybe not completely lonely." Katy followed his gazed towards water and noticed two heads bobbing in the water. She squinted for a minute.

"Andrew?" She asked as she felt Daemon nodded beside her. Katy once more trailed her eyes over the lake and noticed they weren't the only ones out her. For starters, she noticed Ash was lounging on the shore possibly getting her tan on while Matthew was playing Frisbee with her mom.

Wait, _my mom's here? With Matthew?_

She couldn't believe it she did a double take, surprised that Matthew would allow himself near her mother. It's not like Matthew hated humans or her mother but seeing him with another woman, a human woman especially Katy's mother was…alarming.

Then she heard a horrific scream. Katy felt her heart jump her chest as her pupils dilated she looked over where Ash was lying in the sun now drenched in frigid lake water. Her mouth was open in pure shock as water dripped from her perfect blonde hair as mascara ran down her cheeks. Ash's eyes went from her body to the shadows looming over her. There standing over her, barely containing there giggles were both Dawson and Beth. Beth was clutching a bucket full of water while Dawson was standing off to the side looking innocent. When Ash's gaze fell on the both of them both Dawson and Beth busted out laughing. "You're all so dead." Ash stood, as static hummed off her skin and her hair began to sway in the wind as she was calling upon the source.

Daemon chuckled softly before looking Katy in the eyes. A glint of mischief and something else sparked in his eyes, and it nothing due with the fact he could glow. In one second, Katy was lying in Daemon's embrace and the next she was thrust over his shoulder. Alarmed Katy began thrashing in his grip, "Daemon?" She called worriedly, "put my down."

He shook his head, "Nah Kitten. I think we should get you a little wet." Katy's face flushed red hinting at the double meaning. As she watched Daemon take quick strides toward the lake she pounded her fists against his back.

"Daemon! I don't want to get wet." She flushed again at what she said. Daemon pulled her around that their noses were barely touching one another and he grinned at her.

Whispering, "I have to get you wet somehow." And in a second Katy was flying through the air and then felt the cold, wash over. The water enveloping over body and over head as her body sunk deeper into the crisp, water. She kicked and propelled herself to the surface, taking in a big gulp of air. She pushed loose strands of hair of her face, searching for Daemon ready to bring him under with her when felt something between her legs. Daemon's head followed by his shoulders were lifting her out of the water as he carried her on his shoulders. "See Kitten?" He looked up into her eyes, and winked, "Told you I would get you wet."

Irritation and joy swept through her as she felt the source from deep inside her. Oh he would pay, she grinned and at the same time Daemon frowned. As he cocked his head to the side, he gave her a puzzling looking, "Kitten?"

Before she had time to send him reeling off his feet she felt something slam into her like a gale force wind. It propelled her and Daemon out of the water. Somehow she landed on shore covered in dirt, sand and twigs. She gathered herself off the ground and then looked at the sky. Thick, angry grey clouds billowed overhead as lightning rippled and cracked like a whip across the sky.

She looked around for Daemon, called out his name but she didn't see him on the beach nor in the water. Then her eyes drifted to Andrew and Dee who were still snorkeling around the lake unaware of the gathering storm. Wind whipped her hair around her face, spraying her with sand that bit her skin. She brought her hands in front of her face trying to shield herself but somehow the wind and the sand still managed to bypass her arms aim at her face. She again, tried searching for the Source. Calling upon it to make this storm stop or even erect a barrier around her but couldn't find it. Couldn't locate the Source as if she never had it to begin with.

Then everything got real quiet. Like the calm before a storm, hesitantly and slowly Katy brought her hands down from her face and looked up.

She froze.

In front of her was a hand outstretched in front of her face. Fingers splayed wide in front of her face as if that hand wanted to grip her face like grappling hook to rip her face clean off her skull. Her eyes trailed up the wrist to the arm to the shoulder, so she could see who that hand belonged to. And when her eyes met those eyes, she grinned. "What are you doing?"

The eyes shown furious green hue and his skin seemed to hum with energy, "Why?" His lips barely moved making his words barely audible, but he repeated the question while Katy shook her head.

"Daemon." She swallowed as a watery sheen seem to cover his green eyes, "What, what are you doing?" With is teeth barred, his eyes glowed brilliantly green, and his mouth stretched in an insane, yet sad smile.

"Me? Me? What the fuck am I doing? No what the fuck are you doing, Katy!" His voice got louder with each word he spoke, and each word sounded more frantic and more forced than ever needed to be. And worst of all each word was like a slap in the face. "Look!" He screamed, "Look what you've done!" And she did, ever so slowly her eyes steered from the outstretched hands and she took in her surroundings.

First thing she registered was the blood. And there was so much, not just red blood but blood mixed with something else. She felt bile rise in the back of her throat and her limbs started to shake. "No, Katy!" There was sickening crunch and then she looked at the fingers in front of her face again, before she felt herself ascend in the air. "Stop!" She don't know who said it but she didn't care she felt a grin etch its way across her face. As she splayed her fingers over the lake and the shore, instantly the lake froze over with it Dee and Andrew became stuck in the frozen ice.

Then Katy lifted her hands again as she summoned icicles, jagged, uneven ice shards emerged from the lake. Jagged spikes continued to pop from the ice surface of the lake and charged straight for the encased Dee and Andrew. Both were trying to wriggle free, Katy felt them trying to summon the Source but to no avail.

Katy wanted to stop it but her hands, her body wouldn't listen. She felt herself smile but the dream that soon became a nightmare unfolded , as those icicles stabbed straight through the young Luxen bodies. Their bodies rose from the ground, digging deeper into their flesh as their bodies sagged underneath their own weight as the ice lifted them higher and higher into the atmosphere. Then on the ground Katy moved her hand once more summoning bolts of lightning through Matthew's and her mother's body. Tears were now welling up into Katy's eyes. Her mind screaming for her to stop, screaming for her body to stop moving, praying for anyone to kill her now. The smell of charred flesh reached her nose and she felt like she was going to be sick. When she felt wind and rain whip around her and deadly tornadoes started to twist and turn around each other forcing the remaining Luxens to back up into a neat little circle. Katy smiled once more, baring teeth as her eyes lit up with excitement. Dawson, Beth, and Ash all crowded together holding each other but Beth was trying to call upon the Source, however Katy made sure to imbue that tornado with onyx. She doesn't even know how she managed to put summon an Onxy twister in the first place, so much was going on she couldn't fathom how this was happening. How did she get so strong, where did her power come from and why, why couldn't she stop herself.

Then she lowered herself to ground, satisfied with her work. Satisfied that her power was unstoppable and unavoidable and uncontrollable, she looked around once more pleased with the mangled bodies and the red that soaked ground. She frowned. There was still one body left to take care of. She felt the breeze stir again, and she could smell him. Smell his fear, but mostly she could smell his hate. She cocked her head to side, pondering whether or not she liked that…she grinned. Oh she did.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." She cooed, "I know you're out there," She said in a sing-song voice, "I'm all wet…" she paused, "with their blood" She laughed manically with her head thrown back. She stopped abruptly feeling his presence not too far off. Opening her eyes, she watched from a distance, "Come-"

She blinked and he was right in front of her. But she felt something warm and sticky dripping down her shirt. She looked down and frowned in disappointment. She brought her eyes back to Daemon's green ones, "Oh, now you've killed us both" Her lips pouted like he just ended her favorite game in the world, "You're no fun." Again, her eyes met his but his eyes were void of life and un-shed tears were pilling in his eyes.

"Die," He coughed, and something like blood bubbled from his mouth, "bitch." He whispered as he fell to his knees into his own puddle of blood with his hand still outstretch as he fist his fingers in her shirt. Katy regarded him without sympathy or remorse.

She lifted his head with her foot and tsk, "Fool," She grabbed the onyx that was buried deep into her abdominal and pulled it out. "I don't die that easily." She flung the Onxy dagger somewhere and walked away still with that manically smile etched across her blood-streaked face.

As Pierced drove through Stormborn Country he kept flickering his gaze into the rearview mirror. Every so often the hybrid would murmur something in her sleep, toss her head from side to side. Sweat was beginning to form on her brow and her face would contort with something like pain before she settled back to sleep again. When she would stop moaning or fidgeting he would set his eyes back on the road again, but then she all of a sudden she screamed. The Porsche swerved to the side of the road and his eyes darted to rearview mirror once more where she was sitting up and clawing her face with her nails as a blood-curdling scream roared through her lips.


End file.
